Verano
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para ellos el verano jamás había representado algo significativo, sin embargo desde aquel verano junto a aquel demonio todo empezó a cambiar.


Y con esto finalizo esta serie de pequeños one shots llenos de azúcar. (? xD Ahora a ir trabajando en otra serie de one shots ZeroXKaname esta vez. xD

Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

Para ellos el verano jamás había representado algo significativo. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No era más que una mera estación calurosa e insulsa, sin embargo desde aquel verano todo empezó a adquirir un nuevo significado.

Durante aquel verano, el primero que compartieron junto a Kaname, fue una temporada de difíciles vivencias, de descubrimientos. En principio fue difícil lidiar con la desconfianza que aún latía en ellos ante la ayuda del demonio, fue duro lidiar con el temor de creer quizá en oscuras intenciones por parte de este, mas aquello gracias a la paciencia y el afable trato de Kaname, fue amainando, dando paso a un ápice de confianza hacia el demonio. Durante aquel verano empezaron a conocer la calidez sincera de Kaname, y así en medio de ese verano, descubrieron además cuánto significaba aquella estación en donde todo un reino celebraba y rendía honores ante el cumpleaños de su monarca. Y desde ese entonces, el verano comenzó a tener un significado para ellos, al ser la estación en donde se celebraba a aquel quien en medio de aquella tragedia, de aquel dolor, representó su salvación.

Desde entonces fueron apreciando el verano cada vez más a medida que los años transcurrían, a medida que iban descubriendo su verdadero sentir hacia Kaname, a medida que esos sentimientos se acrecentaban. Durante años ambos gemelos llegaron a apreciar inmensamente aquella estación, anhelando su llegada, disfrutándola mientras en cada nueva celebración encontraban la manera de demostrar a través de algún presente, el inmenso agradecimiento y sobre todo el amor que sentían hacia el demonio, puesto que así fueran conscientes del hecho de que por ser unos meros mocosos humanos no tendrían alguna verdadera oportunidad con Kaname, esto no les importó sino que al contrario, les impulsó a través del transcurso de los años a esforzarse en alcanzar la meta de convertirse en un par de hombres dignos de luchar por Kuran Kaname.

Aquel férreo propósito se acrecentó en ellos mientras cada día la relación entre el demonio y ellos se iba haciendo más cercana y sus lazos se estrechaban, así como el anhelo por su compañía solía asaltarles de manera inevitable. Y así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que un verano, cinco años luego de aquel fortuito encuentro tomaron una importante decisión.

Fue durante un verano cálido y alegre en el cumpleaños número doscientos del demonio cuando ellos en medio de una temerosa expectación, tomaron el valor como el par de decididos jóvenes que ya eran de confesarles sus sentimientos a Kaname.

Podían recordar el nudo nervioso el cual se retorció en sus entrañas antes de hablar, el temor al rechazo, así como la firme certeza de que fuera cual fuese la respuesta del demonio, el sentir de ambos jamás habría de desaparecer. Sin embargo también podían rememorar la sorpresa de Kaname, así como la dulzura y emoción que tiñó su mirada borgoña, una dulzura la cual brilló en esas pupilas como nunca, estremeciéndoles cuando aunado a una suave sonrisa Kaname les dijo «Los amo.» Aquellas dos simples palabras les llenaron de dicha, una dicha tan intensa y cálida como la sensación la cual les embargó cuando por primera vez los labios de Kaname se apoderaron de los de cada uno, de una forma tan dulce al inicio la cual fue tornándose luego en un fuego voraz y posesivo, como si aquellos ósculos estuvieran reclamando algún derecho de pertenencia sobre ellos, un derecho que a pesar de todo jamás refutarían, puesto que algo innegable era que desde hacía tanto ellos ya le pertenecían a Kaname, y eso era algo que jamás querrían cambiar.

Por otra parte, de aquel verano Kaname siempre recordaría ese preciado momento en el cual aquellos que conoció siendo apenas unos chiquillos, y que él cuidó y según su amor por ellos crecía, finalmente confesaron lo que sentían. ¡Sus gemelos le amaban de la misma manera que él a ellos! Siempre creyó que sería él quien algún día les hablara de su sentir, y sin embargo ellos habían tomado la iniciativa, mas gracias a esto tuvo la absoluta certeza absoluta de que definitivamente ellos eran los indicados para ser sus compañeros, de que sin lugar a dudas habría de unir el hilo de su existencia con aquel par de gemelos de mirada amatista.

Y, años después, mientras contemplaba a un par de deliciosamente desnudos y durmientes gemelos los cuales yacían en el lecho junto a él, Kaname depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno de los durmientes hermanos, agradeciendo al destino el haber cruzado su camino con un par de chiquillos que inesperadamente entraron a su vida enseñándole a dejar atrás el dolor del pasado, derritiendo el doloroso hielo de su interior, enseñándole a amar de nuevo.


End file.
